Tayo The Little Bus Wiki:Manual of Style
articles in a consistent, concise, and precise manner. To further understand how to read the Manual of Style, a correct or incorrect followed by color-coding are used to denote which is generally accepted and which should be avoided. :Correct:: Green indicates the general practice for all articles. :Incorrect: Maroon indicates avoiding usage of such practice. Despite both Tayo The Little Bus and Titipo Titipo being Korean-original shows, this wiki uses American English spelling and grammar. The difference between American English and other branches of English may pertain to the spelling and grammar of certain words while still having the same context: for example, the spelling of the American English version of "color" is spelled differently than the British English version, "colour" but still has the same meaning. All articles are subjected to "sentence-case", in which the first initial letter of a sentence is capitalized while all letters of a word should be lowercase, unless the word is a proper noun or words that are approved to be capitalized. Unnecessary capitalization should always be avoided. :Incorrect: An Unacceptable Usage Of Capitalization or AN UNACCEPTABLE USAGE OF CAPITALIZATION :Correct: An acceptable usage of capitalization An article title is the name of the page. All article titles should be using sentence-case, unless it is a proper noun. Exceptions may apply if necessary. *All titles should be using proper capitalization. All first letters of the title and proper nouns should be capitalized. *All titles should be in the singular form. Titles should never be pluralized. For example, the title should be "Taxi" instead of "Taxis". *Use parentheses to distinguish titles that have the same name. For example, the mini truck "Tony" should be "Tony (TTLB)" and the freight train "Tony" should be "Tony (TT)". *All articles about episodes should be named "SnumberEnumber", instead of the English or the Korean title of the episode. For example, the article would be named "S01E07" instead of "I Want New Tires" or "사이좋게 지내요". Bolding Bolding makes a text or texts appear like this. Three single quote marks (') should be added at each end of a text or texts. Do not use double quote marks ("). For example: Bold Bolding should be used on the first appearance of the subject's name. For example: Citu is a city tour bus guide. Bolding should not be used to add emphasis or attention-grabbing. Italicizing Italicizing makes a text or texts appear like this. Two single quote marks (') should be added at each end of a text or texts. Do not use double quote marks ("). For example: What is that? Italics should be used on long works of literature, art, the title of a video game, a film, a television series, a music album, or a painting. Article titles, chapters, sections, songs, television episodes, or other types of short work should not use italics. :Incorrect: Tayo the Little Bus (the title of a TV show) :Correct: Tayo the Little Bus Italics can also be used to add emphasis to a word or when using quotes. Never italicize surrounding punctuation marks, unless otherwise directed (such as in a quote). Links Links should always be applied to the first appearance of a word, if applicable. Never link more than once per article. Additionally, never link punctuation and other words that are out of context of the original. Any word that appears next to a double-closing bracket will be included in a link. Generally brackets should always be next to the linked word. :Incorrect: Tayo. or Tayo is :Correct: Tayo. or Tayo is Sometimes links may need to use a different name to make sentences flow better. If the need arises, use this format to use a different name. :Different name :For example, "Tour Guide" will appear as "Tour Guide". Always be clear when adding links when they are relevant and helpful. Never use links that are out of context or otherwise unhelpful to the reader. :Incorrect: These two are on their way to Choo-Choo Town. :Correct: Titipo and Eric are on their way to Choo-Choo Town. Captions in images or videos should always have links if applicable. The only exception to this is if it is on a gallery page. Korean language Since both Tayo the Little Bus and Titipo Titipo are South Korean shows, Korean language is often used in a variety of ways: #The first appearance of the subject's name, by using the template (i.e. ). }} Category:Community